A Playdate at the Park
by aceGREYS99
Summary: Meredith, Derek, and Zola go to the park with Callie, Mark, and Sofia. One-Shot.


**All characters and couples belong to Shonda, Grey's and ABC**

**Let's say this is a few years in the future. Zola's like 5. Also, the season 8 finale never happened. Like at all.**

"Mommy," Zola tugged at Meredith's pants. "I wanna go to the park and play with Sofia"

"Okay, let me call Callie and see if she and Sofia can meet us there" Mer told her daughter.

"Where's Auntie Arizona? I want to see her too" Zola said.

"Well Zozo, Aunt Arizona's in surgery with Aunt Cristina," replied Meredith. "They're saving a little girl's life right now"

"Okay," Zola said, a little disappointed.

Meredith called Callie, "Hi Callie."

"Hey Mer," Callie said.

"So Zola wants to know if you and Sofia can meet us at the park for a playdate," Meredith asked he friend.

"Hey Sofia," Callie asked her daughter, "Zola wants to know if you want to go to the park for a playdate. How would you like that?" Sofia was eating lunch and had a face full of food, but the big smile on her daughter's face told Callie that it would be a yes. "Yes, we would like that very much," Callie told Meredith.

"So, we'll see you at two?" Mer asked.

"Yep, see you then," Callie replied.

"Okay Zola, do you want to get ready now?" Mer asked her daughter.

"Yes Mommy!" Zola replied happily.

"Okay, let's go to your room then," Meredith said as her daughter skipped happily towards her room. "Now, what do we want to wear today?"

"This, this, and this," Zola said, pointing to some overalls, a white t-shirt, and a spunky hat with a purple flower on it.

"Alrighty then, let's get you dressed," Meredith said.

"Knock, knock, can I come in?" Derek asked, home for a late lunch.

"Yeah, our little girl's just getting ready for a playdate with Sofia," Meredith told her husband.

"Well don't you just look adorable," Derek said, always happy to make daddy's little girl smile.

"Can you and Uncle Mark come too?" Zola asked, after all, with the Seattle Grace gang, the more the merrier, and she loved the attention.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but Uncle Mark and I have to go to surgery in an hour and a half.

"But we're leaving soon" Zola pleaded with her father.

"It couldn't hurt could it?" Meredith asked, wanting Derek to join them almost as much as her daughter.

"Well, I suppose we can have some fun," Derek said, texting Mark to join them.

…

_At the park_

Zola met up with Sofia, and the whispered amongst themselves for a few minutes, and then ran up to their parents. "Can we go to the swings," Zola asked.

"Sure. Would you like us to come push you guys?" Meredith offered.

"Yes, yes!" Sofia chimed in.

"Okay, let's go" Meredith said, getting up, as the girls ran ahead to claim their swings.

"Push me daddy, push me!" Sofia cried, as she and Zola always tried to get higher than one another.

"Daddy, push me!" Zola was also excited to get in on the action.

"I'll bet you 20 bucks that Sofia will go higher than Zola" Mark said to Derek.

"And 20 that Zola will get the highest," Derek said, ready to have some adult fun.

The men began pushing their daughters faster and higher, when Meredith went over to Derek and said, "Derek, be careful! She's gonna fall off."

"Mark, you too, I don't care what you're doing with Derek, call it off. You're treating the girls like race horses" Callie said, not pleased.

"Higher, daddy, higher!" Zola said.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but if we go any higher, you'll get hurt," Derek reluctantly told his daughter.

"No I won't," Zola replied, and instantly Derek knew that he would probably lose this one. She was a Grey, after all, and she would do whatever she wanted, within reason, of course.

"Fine, but only for a little while longer, then I have surgery," Derek said.

"Fine," Zola said, a little upset, but at least she was going to have fun for a little while.

"If he gets to keep going, I get to keep going," Mark told Callie.

"No!" Callie said sternly, staring him down.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop," Mark said, reluctantly.

"Keep pushing me!" Sofia told her father.

"You can push yourself, I have direct orders from your mother to stop pushing you, I'm sorry" Mark said, showing Callie that he was actually giving in.

"I don't know how!" Sofia said, even though she could probably manage by herself.

"Maybe your mother should push you instead," Mark said, hoping her mother could compromise.

"I supp—" Callie was interrupted as a kid came crashing to the ground of an adjacent swing.

"Stop me," Zola said, wanting to get off. Her father let her off, but he had no idea what her sudden change in interest was.

"Me too," Sofia chimed in, and Derek let her off as well.

"Mommy, I think he needs sutures," Zola said, about the kid who had fallen.

"I agree" Sofia said.

Well, let me take a look," Meredith said. She saw a bit of a gash, but it wasn't too bad. "I think maybe one or two, but good call you two."

"Excuse me, where's your mother," Meredith asked the boy, still on the ground. He couldn't have been more than a year or two older than the girls, so she knew someone had brought him here.

"She's over there," the boy said.

Mer walked over to where he was pointing and found his mother whose eyes were looking all over the jungle gym for her son. "Your son fell off the swings, he'll need a couple stitches, but other than that, he's fine."

"Stitches? Where is he? Nicky needs me!" his mother said, with worry in her voice.

"Mom, I'm not six anymore, my name is _Nick_!" the boy said.

"Thank God you're ok!" his mother said, relieved.

"I have a suture kit in my car, so he won't have to go to the hospital. I'm a surgeon there. My daughter and her friend found him first, actually," Meredith said, smiling to herself. Zola was going to be a great doctor someday.

**A/N not quite sure if Mer can do that, or if she has to take him to the hospital, but we'll just say it's creative license. I hope you liked this; I've never really done this format before, so please review!**


End file.
